


A Provisional Mercy

by OrdinaryRealities



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author may not have adequately disguised her issues with Viktor, Canon-typical avoidance of discussing Viktor's depression, Canon-typical language, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Discussion of the dangers a city pose to a woman or person in a skirt, Halloween, M/M, Viktor might have a drinking problem, Yuri has a potty mouth, so light as to be almost non-existent BDSM dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryRealities/pseuds/OrdinaryRealities
Summary: Yuri takes Viktor and Yuuri out. For Halloween, not a hit. Yuuri isn't completely sure why.





	A Provisional Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. My first published fic, be nice. (I'm sorry that I don't like Viktor. I tried not to let it come through in my writing. Please don't comment just to tell me that I'm not fair to him. I know that I'm not. I'm working on it. I love Yuri P. It's difficult for me to like them both.)
> 
> If you see any major issues with the plotting/grammar/whatever tell me. I wrote this in an hour when it turned out that I wanted to do something to celebrate Halloween after all. Any subsequent fics I publish will be better proofread. Mind the discussion of Viktor's past slightly self-destructive behavior if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, and remember that Yuri P has opinions that might be skewed. This is much more depressing than I meant for it to be. It was supposed to be a light Halloween fic. (I probably should have set it in Detroit. Phichit is the only character I trust to keep things light.)
> 
> I did do some research about Russian Halloween traditions. They don't seem to celebrate it much, but the website I read (I know, thorough research would have been multiple websites and maybe some scholarly articles... Or at least discussion with a real live Russian somewhere.) seemed to think that the more global youngsters do costume parties. I'm going to go ahead and assume that ice skaters are global enough to be into the Halloween thing. Even if they aren't all very good at parties.
> 
> Edit: Minor proofreading done to try and stop me cringing over this story... We'll see how it goes.

Yuuri was bemused.

The heavy thuds coming from the door could only be announcing one visitor, and Yurio had spent the entire day hissing at Vitya. He walked over and opened the door anyway. 

Yurio flounced past him, looking for all the world like Viktor and Yuuri were coming over to disturb him in his home. 

“I suppose I’m going to have to take you out on Wednesday, old man?”

Yuuri looked at Vitya, still puzzled.

“Or have you finally realized how absurd this shit is?”

Vitya was sparkling. “Yurio! I knew you cared for me!” He moved towards Yurio, raising his arms for a hug.

Yurio hissed. “NO!” He backtracked towards the door until Yuuri was between him and Vitya. “Katsudon, control your husband!”

Yuuri slipped his arms around his fiancé. He still didn’t really understand, but that wasn’t a reason not to take the invitation to hug his fiancé, especially when Yurio got so annoyed whenever they made any sort of display of their affections. “Yurio, what’s the matter?”

“Your husband is out of control! What do you think is the matter?”

“No, I mean,” He loosened his arms around Vitya and sidestepped to get Yurio in his field of vision without losing contact with Vitya’s warmth. “You shot out of practice today and don’t think I don’t know it was about Vitya teasing you. And then you come knocking our door down, only to tell Vitya you’re taking him out… Excuse me for not assuming that you meant on a date…”

Vitya was shaking with silent laughter. Yuuri had an idea that he’d gotten something wrong, but in this case he was just as happy if he had.

“Wednesday is Halloween, loser. If I don’t go with him he just goes out on his own and gets into trouble.” Yurio scowled at the floor. “He only gets my help for another year or two. After that it’s your problem.” He paused, looking at his shoes. Yuuri waited, tugging gently on the hair Vitya was just starting to grow out again when the older man opened his mouth to interrupt. The other man leaned into his chest and Yuuri hoped that Yuri would finish with them quickly today. “I don’t suppose you’ll come and help me keep him under control?”

Yuuri smiled at the backwards invitation. Yurio was really heartwarming. “I’d be honored. Anything in particular we should do, or?”

Yurio waved a hand, thankfully looking ready to bolt back out the door. “Just be ready and in costume by six. I know a place.”

 

Yuuri waited until they were in bed to sate his curiosity. “I know that Yurio likes to behave like everything he does is a favor…”

He waited. Vitya’s back tensed under his arm. Yuuri was sorry to ruin his relaxation, but. 

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No,” Vitya’s face was still buried in his pillow, his voice muffled. “No, it’s fine.” He turned on his side to face Yuuri. “Halloween isn’t very big in Russia. I was twenty-three and I came in to practice the next day with a giant bruise across my face. No,” he reached to touch Yuuri’s cheek, “nothing like that, I just went out and got drunk at a costume party, and I was in skirts. I forgot about them on the stairs, afterwards.” 

Yuuri turned his face into his own pillow to hide his snort. It didn’t help much, but he was too relieved to care. 

“It’s embarrassing. Shut up. Yurio was all of ten and had just started at the rink. He didn’t say anything about it, but the next year he came in with a flyer for a costume party. He’d come out with me and make sure that I made it back to my apartment in one piece. It actually was very responsible of him.” He turned onto his back. 

“Yurio might actually care about you, you know.” Yuuri still wasn’t sure when the fondness in his voice had started to include Yurio, but somewhere in the nearly two years since the kid had kicked in the bathroom door just to call him a moron Yurio had definitely grown on him.

 

The knocking on Halloween was a light tapping that made Yuuri wonder if Yurio had sent someone else to cancel on them. A heavier pounding came as he got near the door, and he opened in in time to nearly get elbowed in the gut. He hopped back quickly. “Yurio!” The boy had amazing paper cat paws over each boot. No wonder he hadn’t risked kicking the door like usual.

“Whatever, los- Hey!” The younger boy scowled. “What the fuck do you call that costume anyway?”

Yuuri grinned. “Vitya?” 

The other man appeared at the other end of the hallway, an old collar of Makkachin’s around his neck and Yurio paled. 

“No. Fuck no, I’m not going with the two of you if you’re dressing up for some sick sex game. Fuck that.”

Yurio turned to whirl out the door and Yuuri reached out to grab him without thinking. 

“Yurio, wait.”

Yurio jerked out of his grasp and stood away from them in the hall. “Tell me this isn’t what it looks like.” He crossed his arms, mashing one of the paws over his hands and bending it back on itself.

Yuuri took a step forward, letting Vitya hold the door. 

“I really just thought you’d find it funny, since you told me that I was coming along as Vitya’s handler. I’m not opposed to ‘sick sex games’” he kept his voice light with some difficulty, “But I don’t like to force them on innocent bystanders.” Yurio bristled and Yuuri corrected himself. “Bystanders who haven’t given interested consent.”

Yurio rolled his eyes and was himself again. “Like the whole world wasn’t forced to witness you pulling him by his tie and whispering nasty things in his ear at Rostelecom last year. Or him kneeling down and kissing your skate.”

“Yurio,” Yuuri wasn’t sure that this was exactly the appropriate time for Vitya to tease Yurio in that purring voice. “Have you been keeping track? You really do love me. Or one of-”

Yuuri broke in. “Yurio, would you rather we didn’t? I think I can fit into Vitya’s swan costume from the year he pulled his knee, and we could take his leash off and,”

“Moron.” Yuuri would swear Yurio’s voice was fond. “You and the old man go however you want. Just keep the funny business out of my line of sight. It’s gross and disgusting when your rinkmates try to invite you into their love-lives. Don’t look like that, old man. You hated it when Georgi used to do it to you.”

Yuuri looked back in time to catch Vitya’s face. So that was true. 

 

They’d been at the costume party long enough for Vitya to unclip himself and head for the bar. Yurio stuck to Yuuri’s side like a burr, and Yuuri began to wonder what was in this for him if he hated the party so much. It wasn’t Yuuri’s type of party. The music was no good for dancing and what was the point of drinking if he couldn’t dance? 

Yurio had stopped taking pictures when they got inside and was now only looking up from his Instagram when he checked how close Yuuri was. 

Yuuri sighed and leaned in so the other boy could hear him. “So why do you go to these things?”

Yurio’s eyes snapped up. “What do you mean? Not all of us are losers, Katsudon.”

Yuuri ignored the insult. “I mean, why go if you don’t enjoy it? I appreciate you looking after Vitya, but he is an adult.”

Yurio’s arms moved like he was going to cross them before he remembered his paws. It had taken ten minutes of careful work to repair the one he’d squashed earlier. “Easy for you to say.” His jaw worked furiously.

Yuuri crossed his own arms, leaning against the wall beside the boy and looking across the room at his fiancé. “Tell me then.”

Yurio blinked at him. “Stop calling me Yurio and I will.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to be surprised. He turned to look the other boy in the face. “Does it really bother you? I didn’t…”

Yurio sighed. “It sounds like you think I’m some little kid. I beat you at the last Grand Prix Final and I’ll beat you again at this one, and JJ too.” He scowled, clearly waiting for Yuuri to come back with a reminder about his growth spurt. 

Yuuri just nodded. “So what should I call you?”

Yurio tried to look put-upon. “I suppose you could call me Yura, if you have to.”

Yuuri smiled, trying it out. “Yura.”

Yurio- no, Yura. Yura settled his shoulders against the wall beside Yuuri. “I don’t know what he told you, but he was going to end up with alcohol poisoning. Or dead in a ditch somewhere. You don’t go walking home when you’re too drunk to see straight, not wearing skirts and not in a city. I don’t care if you’re a man or a woman. Skirts look like an invitation to some men, and if he was babysitting a twelve-year-old, well. He wasn’t happy about it, but he wasn’t drunk off his ass either. And by the time I was fourteen, when he thought he didn’t have to look after me, I’d been working on my glare. I could probably have stared down any assholes we met. And I made Mila come along too.” He reached up and fixed an ear. “He’s an idiot.”

Yuuri snorted and didn’t voice his sudden thought. Yura did look angelic though, and being guardian angel for the Vitya Yura had just described would be enough to make a guardian angel irascible. “He is,” he agreed, smiling. “Good thing you’re willing to look after him.”

Yura shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “Whatever, Katsudon. I’m just here for the chance to dress up and be someone other than myself.” His scowl suggested that his last sentence wasn’t supposed to be said out loud, but Yuuri just smiled to himself and nodded. 

“Thank you, Yuri- Yura.”

The other boy blinked, like even after making it a condition he hadn’t expected Yuuri to actually follow through. “Yeah, whatever, Katsudon. Thank you.” He waved a hand and was immersed in his phone again. Yuuri watched him a few moments before pulling his own phone out to join him. 

 

Yura insisted on walking them to their door before slipping away. His parting injunction to “Go ahead and be sex fiends or whatever you do on your own time,” made a tipsy Vitya giggle and offer to show him, but Yuuri gave a warning tug on the leash and smiled warmly at their grumpy shadow. 

“Thank you Yura. You’re sure you’d rather not spend the night?” 

The teen waved his middle finger back over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hallway and out into the cold. Yuuri smiled fondly after him before following the tugs on the leash in his hand and turning to take care of his fiancé.


End file.
